The neutral oligohexosylceramides from normal and multiple sclerosis brain tissues will be studied. The study is conceived because not only are such data lacking in the literature but also to test the hypothesis of incomplete synthesis of glycolipids in view of the possible "slow virus" etiology of multiple sclerosis. Initially, the tissues employed will include gray matter, white matter and myelin isolated from normal and multiple sclerosis brains. The study will then be extended to various isolated cells-oligodendroglia, astroglia and neurons in order to assess the glycolipid changes in defined cell types. A separate portion of the project is to study the synthesis and distribution of a unique ganglioside, sialosylgalactosyl-ceramide (G7), in the developing central nervous system, especially in myelin and oligodendrocytes. The relationship between brain galactocerebroside and G7 will be elucidated in different phases of myelin maturation.